What a real boyfriend would do
by Pixel Mannah
Summary: Not all boyfriends now what to do to make their girlfriends happy. Watch Adam as he goes through his new challenge in becoming a boyfriend! Adamxoc Review and gentle flames are welcomed!
1. Don't run away

Me: Why how do you do?! I am new here on this here fanfiction! Thus making this my first story!

Leo: That's also why she isn't that good at it.

Me:...Do you want me to show Bree, Adam, and Chase that picture of you in-

Leo: NO!

Me: That's what I thought! Now onto the disclaimer!

Leo: pixelmannah does not own Lab Rats. Though she wish she could, because it would be one of her creepy girl dreams come true!

Me: I'll give you 5 seconds to run. 5

Leo: Your joking right?

Me: 4

Leo: *Runs* HELP!

Me: 3 *Runs after Leo*

Leo: What happened to two and one!

Me: I failed math remember? *pulls out a wiffle ball bat*

Leo: AHHHHHH!

**When she walks away from you mad**

**Follow her**

Max stormed out of the high school lunch room, her blood red hair flowed in the air, her eyes were full of fury and sadness as they dried to hold back teas. A perplexed Adam soon followed suit, "Max, wait!" he called catching up to her, once they had reached the hallway. She ignored him and kept on walking to her random location, which he knew was either home or a vacant classroom, "C'mon, Maxi, don't be mad. I didn't do anything!" he begged walking in front of her, forcing her to stop and look up at him, Adam was at least a foot taller than her.

"That's the point, Adam! You did nothing when those cheerleaders humiliated me! You just stood there and did absolutely** NOTHING**!" she screamed earning a couple of glance in their direction.

Adam groaned in desperation, "I'm sorry. I'm kind of new at this boyfriend thing. I'm trying to learn as I go," he insisted. Max had her eyes casted down, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting. "Can you forgive me? Pwease?" he begged in his cutest voice. Max thought about it before nodding with a sigh. Thus causing Adam to cheer victoriously and kiss her on the lips. For. The. First. Time!

Review! Tell me did you love it? Hate it? If you hated it...please be gentle with your flaming, but I don't mind any grammar tips, those would be very helpful!


	2. Kiss

Me: Hello! I'm back...on the same day! Today we have BREE!

Bree: Hey!...Pix...do you know where Leo is?

Me:...No...No, I do not. Onto the disclaimer!

Bree: Pixel Mannah, does not own Lab Rats. Maybe one day she will...but for now... the discalimer is here, to stay!

Me: *crying in corner*

**When she stares at your mouth**

**Kiss her**

Max lounged in the lab tinkering with some gear she made for the Adam, Chase, and Bree. That was until Adam walked in drinking a can of soda, "Hey! Watcha doing?" he asked watching her, as she worked on a pair of sunglasses that had a simple frame. He leaned against the wall, looking over her every feature, from her legs, to her toes, and she once again had dyed her hair an unnatural color, this month it was violet. He always found her rebellious and geeky side adorable.

"Finishing up one of my latest projects, these babies can read the data on any person. I made it for you guys!" she stated happily. After a few minutes she moved back, "Done!" She ran over to Adam and held them out, "Try them on," she insisted. He accepted it, and slipped them on. "What do you see, when you look at me?" she asked excitedly.

Adam looked at her and as words flashed in the corner of the lens, "Ecstatic," he replied with a smirk. She grinned then looked down a bit, as she began to bite her bottom lip, "Now they say flirtatious," he said, pulling the glasses back, "but I didn't need theses to know that," he stated, knowing she was looking at his lips. So he bent down and kissed her on the lips. Did he mention he loved her shy side?


	3. Cry

Me: I'm back! And I have more!

Chase: I'm here too!

Me: Yup! Yes he is! Mostly because, Leo is missing…and Bree wouldn't stop interrogating me, on his where about. Anyway, that's not the point! I would like to thank Partially Magic Pineapple! For my first favorite and review!

Chase: Maybe you should but me in the story!

Me:…Noted!... Now, say the disclaimer, Brain Boy!

Chase: I'm going to take that as a compliment. Pixel Mannah does not own Lab Rats, but if she counts her cards right…she could win it in a poker game.

Me: …How do you…play…poker?

Chase: Just ignore her, and enjoy the story!

**When she pushes you or hits you**

**Grab her and don't let go**

Max threw things around in her room. There were demolished things everywhere. She had absolutely lost it. Adam sat on her bed watching her just in case she tried anything drastic, her mom was in the hospital after being hit by a car, but what caused her to get like this was that her mother was seven months pregnant, when it happened.

"Why her?!" she screamed. "Why not someone who deserved it?! Why not me?!" she screamed as tears began to pour down her face. "I'm going to hunt down the man or woman who did this, then I'm going to make them pay!" she growled sending, a hard punch through the wall to match with the others. Adam couldn't take it anymore. He got up and grabbed her forearms, then turned her towards him, before gathering her in a hug.

She began to punch and claw furiously at his chest, "Shhh, its okay," he whispered gently in her ear. Max's struggles subsided and she pressed her forehead against his chest

"N-no its n-not!" she screamed shaking her head against him. "I can't lose her! Without her I-I-I can't go on living! She's all I have left!" She cried.

"You have me… Leo, Bree, Chase, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport…even Edie," he said. With that, Max began to practically ball her eyes out, but Adam didn't care, he just held her even tighter and let her cry it all out. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what," he whispered into her hair.

Max looked up at him, and gave a weak smile as he noticed the tear streaks running down her cheeks. " That's what I like to hear," she said before snuggling deeper into Adam's chest.


	4. Dazed

Me: What's up! Two in one day!...I need a life *crys*

Adam: *pats my back* Aw! She's so happy she's crying!

Me: J-just do th-the DISCLAMEIR! *crys harder*

Adam: *smiles* Okay! Pixel Mannah does not own Lab Rats whats so ever! Happy readings!...While I carry Pix, to her room *picks me up*

Me: *sniffles* Your like a giant…teddy bear

Adam: Thank you!

**When she's quiet**

**Ask her what's wrong**

Max lay on the couch in the living room, looking distantly at the ceiling. Adam sat at the island in the kitchen, watching her carefully. Feeling an unsteady pattern in the behavior, he walked over to her. When she saw him above her, she gave a small smile and lifted her legs off the couch. Adam sat down in the spot, and she placed her legs onto his lap. The two sat in an awkward silence for a couple more minutes, until Adam began to squirm around, "So…what's wrong?" he asked, playing with the cuff of her sweatpants.

"Nothing, why?" she asked, giving him a curious look.

"You kind of have that…distant look on your face," he replied, mimicking her previous expression.

Max giggled, "I'm just thinking, Adam," she admitted.

"About…?" he dragged on, with an innocent smile.

"This freakin adorable punk sneakers with graffiti on them! I mean, they were to die for!," she replied.

"And why were you thinking so hard," he asked.

She let out a deep sigh, "Their about fifty bucks, and I only have twenty. So, I was thinking of ways to make money!" she exclaimed, suddenly sit up abruptly. "Maybe I can ask Tasha, if she knows anyone who needs a babysitter!" And with that she ran off, down the hallway.

Adam laughed. _'At least she wasn't upset'_ he thought happily, as he went down to the lab.


	5. Titanic

Me: What's up! I have finished another drabble!

Max: Thay aren't very long though…still don't know why

Me:…Any who! Thanks to greensaber92, for the wonderful review and favorite! Another shout out to IlikeLeoHoward for the favorite!

Max: Now that, we got that done! Pixel Mannah does not own Lab Rats what so ever! Happy reading people!

Me:…You said that with way too much enthusiasm *walks away in shame*

Max:…Wait…I'm you *runs after me*

**When you see her start crying  
Just hold her and try to make her feel better. **

It was almost midnight, when Adam descended down the stairs. He noticed that the hologram TV was on in the living room. Curious, he walked over to the couch to see someone sitting there and tapped the person on the shoulder.

The person jumped, and spun around revealing Max in a state of panic with tears streak running down her face. "A-Adam! What're you doing down here?" she asked, wiping at her eyes.

Adam completely ignored her question, and bent over the couch before wrapping his arms around Max in a comforting hug. In return Max nuzzled her face into his neck, before he lifted her into his arms and spun her around.

"What happened?" he asked, placing her back onto the couch. As he sat next to her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

Max sighed and looked back towards the screen. "I was watching the movie with Bree, for our sleepover. Then she left to go to bed, but I wanted to up a little longer to watch Titanic. A-and it's such a tragic romance!" she cried, watching the people in the movie panic. Adam kissed her forehead, and began to watch the movie with her.

The next day when everyone came down stairs for breakfast. The first thing they noticed was the sleeping couple on the couch, with their arms wrapped around each other. "Aw!" Tasha cooed, causing the two wake abruptly.


	6. Cafeteria

Me: One day…these will be longer!

Leo: No…they won't

Me: *glares* Oh really? *jumps to tackle Leo*

Chase: No you don't! *catches me by waist*

Me: Your soul will be mine!

Leo: *Screams and runs away*

Chase: U-um…Pixel Mannah, do-does not own Lab R-rats! Wow, you're strong! *getting pulled along*

Me: It's the power of will! The will to snap Leo's neck in two!

Chase: H-happy readings! *lets go*

_-Insert screams & crashes_

**When you see her walking Sneak up and hug her waist from behind** Adam grinned when he saw Max walking into the cafeteria with Bree. He watched how she walked, and it immediately intrigued him. She had one hand in the pocket of her jeans, while she uses the other to talk animatedly with the conversation.

Quietly, he walked around the cafeteria, until he faced her back. He then slowly snuck up, and wrapped his arms around her waist. This made Max release a high pitched shriek, causing the students in the cafeteria to fall silent.

"Um…hi," she blushed madly, before turning into Adam's chest for protection. Though in response to the attention, Adam removed one hand from Max's waist and just waved ecstatically while smiling.

Max laughed and thought back to all the times Adam would brighten up her day, just by smiling. That's what she loved about him, the fact that he would keep her company whenever she needed someone.

She then looked up at her boyfriend, before standing on the tip of her toes to kiss him gently on the lip. Which he returned, twice as eager, as the cafeteria busted out in whist, wolf calls, and awe's.

"Mr. Davenport! Ms. Knight! There is no PDA on school grounds!" Principal Perry commanded, causing the two to jump apart with flushed faces. While the cafeteria just laughed.


	7. Pig Zombie

**Me: Sup! I'm just going to tell you guys know...I didn't type much for this chapter...I'M SO SORRY!**

Bree: *pats back* There, there.

Me: A-and schools starting back...in three days! WHY ME?!

Bree: There...there. Pixel Mannah does not own Lab Rats

Me: N-now I feel ev-even WORSE! *crys*

Bree: There...there. Happy Reading!

**When she's scared  
Protect her**

A shriek erupted from beside Adam. He knew he shouldn't have brought Max to the movie theatre to watch the 'Pig Zombie' movie, one that Leo suggested. The poor girl was in a fetal position on her seat. Once in a while she would peek up at the screen, but she always hid her face back between her knee.

Max flinched when she felt something wrap around her shoulders. Though she immediately, relaxed when she was pulled into Adam's side. She felt a wave of relief and comfort, from his action.

All Adam could think about as he held Max, was that no matter what…he needed to protect he. Reassure her, that he would always be there for her, every step of the way. And during the movie when he looked at her, he noticed that his girlfriend was fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile, she was so cute and fragile…like an angel.


	8. Hoodie

Me: Wazzup!

Adam: Wazzup!

Chase: Wazzup!

Me: I am very determined to have this story finished by the end of the month!

Chase: And that is because, she writes these during class

Me: Guitly as charged! *bows* Adam! Your on!

Adam: Pixel Mannah does not own Lab Rats!

Me:...One day, I will own your love

Adam: What was that?

Me: N-nothing!

**When she steals your favorite hoodie  
Let her keep it**

Max walked into the Davenport house, and took the elevator straight down to the lab. She smirked when she saw the three bionic dressed in their suits, and Leo "Hey, handsome!' she grinned, walking over to Adam, before wrapping her arms around his torso. Since that was basically as high as she could reach, being a head shorter than her boyfriend.

"Hey, beautiful!" he greeted, returning the hug. When she pulled back, he took notice to what she was wearing. A pair of red legging, black combat boots and, "Is that my hoodie?" he questioned, pointing to the black article of clothing hanging loosely on her body. Adam thought that he misplaced the jacket….he tore through the lab, just looking for it.

"Maybe," she replied meekly.

Chase scoffed, "How did you get it?"

Max looked around the lab, trying to avoid any major eye contact. She felt a bit of her stage fright coming on, with everyone looking at her. "I might have hacked into the tubes…just a little bit" she mumbled, playing with the hem of the hoodie.

"You hacked…the tubes…why?!" Bree asked.

Max sighed "My old hoodie shrunk in the wash, and I had to give it to Jenny."

"So, you had to give it to your sister. Why take Adam's?" Leo asked.

Adam looked Max over, he had to admit. He felt a little...male pride, with her wearing his clothes.

"You know what…keep it," Adam insisted.

Max's face immediately brightened, "Really?" Her boyfriend nodded, and she jumped into his arms before pressing her lips against his cheek, causing Adam's face to turn bright red. And that is when he realized…he had fallen madly in love…with Maxine Cheyenne Knight.


	9. Ice Cream

Me: Quick post! Shout outs will be next time! I'm in class typing this

Bree: Pixel Mannah does not own Lab Rats! Happy Readings!

**When she teases you**

**Tease her back**

Adam watched intently as his girlfriend licked at the ice cream cone in her hand. The melted treat spilling off the edge of the cone, and began dripping onto her fingers. She takes the time away from top, to clean the mess on her hand, and the side of the cone.

The poor bionic felt his self control start to slip away slowly, and Max was completely aware of the situation at hand. She was enjoying watching her boyfriend shift uncomfortable across from her, it made her feel dominant.

Too busy lost in though, she didn't notice when Adam leaned across the kitchen counter, and pushed hi slips roughly against hers.

The sudden kiss caused Max to loosen her grip on the cone as it fell to the floor. Going unnoticed by the couple as Max raked her fingers through his silky dark hair as Adam pulled her closer t sit on the surface of the counter. As he stood between her legs.

When Adam pulled away from the passionate make out, Max gave a small pout. "You're such a tease!" she whined, watching her boyfriend walk towards the elevator.

"You started it," he replied innocently.


	10. Update

I have gotten many reviews about my story, and I plan to re-write both New Girls in the Lab and What a real boyfriend should do. I also plan to change the titles for them. I know some people recommended that I continue, but I just want to re-write the story because I believe I have a better writing potential in these stories.


End file.
